ffheroesdfandomcom-20200214-history
WikiFall
Welcome to the WikiFall! Enyclopedia of universeFusionFall: Heroes |articles}} type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article WELCOME FusionFall Heroes is a free-to-play game hosted by CartoonNetwork.com. The game utilizes the title FusionFall, the name of Cartoon Network's first MMO, implying that the game is a spin-off of sorts of the original game. FEATURED ARTICLE: Buttercup Buttercup is one of the three main characters of The Powerpuff Girls. She is the strongest of the group and wears a green dress and has a black bob haircut. Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has lime green eyes, and dresses in lime green. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter," she is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression get the better of her simultaneously, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she overcame it in "Makes Zen To Me"). She also showed a greedy side in "Moral Decay," to which she knocked out teeth for the sole purpose of obtaining money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up," she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In the episode "Nuthin Special," her special "ability" is to curl her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, nor can anyone else in Townsville) which is revealed. She possesses a violent and mean streak not displayed by her sisters. During the birth of the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because, like both of her sisters' names, it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!"; this may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the film that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down Rocko Socko who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "The Boys are Back in Town." Her special ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green. She also stated in an interview for the Powerpuff Girls Movie that through the rough fights, she never worries about injuries at all. FEATURED TOON: Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls follows the lives of three little girls who have superpowers. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles were created when one of Professor Utonium's attempts to create "perfect little girls" went wrong. Using their unique abilities, the girls dedicated their lives to defending the City of Townsville. Powerpuff Girls Z, a magical girl anime series loosely based on the original series, was released in Japan much later. While the character design of the girls remained similar, much of the backstory and story progression diverged from the original cartoon. In FusionFall, the Powerpuff Girls are now in middle school. Ten characters from the cartoon are present, the most of any show in FusionFall alongside Ben 10. These include the heroines themselves, Professor Utonium, the Mayor, and major antagonists Him, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumkins and the Gangreen Gang leader, Ace. Many areas are based on or inspired by the show, including Pokey Oaks, Townsville Center, Townsville Park, City Hall, Mojo's Volcano, and Morbucks Towers. In-game references The home of the Powerpuff Girls can be found in Pokey Oaks South. Monkey Minions are an NPC group based of the show and serve as minions of Mojo Jojo. A certain number of them serve as the Monkey Skyway system which helps move players around to another area for a fee. There are fountains in Townsville Park that have a statue of Ms. Bellum, the Mayor's secretary, though true to the show, the portion that would show her face is broken off and missing. During the Thanksgiving event, the Blowfish appeared as a wandering NPC in Pokey Oaks South. For the Mother's Day Event, the Mother of all Blowfish appeared in Candy Cove. Princess Morbucks is locked up in one of the Ice King's Dungeons for the Ice King Invasion having been one of the princesses held prisoner by the Ice King. FEAT. POLL Who is your best Character? A. Original Finn B. Dexter Prime C. Normal Marceline D. Alpha Bravo E. Young Feedback F. First Fionna Gallery Heroes OriginalFinn.png|Original Finn FostersSwordFinn.png|Foster's Sword Finn Finn genrex.png|Nanite Finn Finn_snack.png|Sweet Tooth Finn Finn_baseball.png|Baseball Finn Finn_inferno.png|Inferno Finn SwashbucklerFinn.png|Swashbuckler Finn DexterPrime.png|Dexter Prime Dexter_bobo.png|Fez Dexter HeatblasterDexter.png|Heatblaster Dexter NullVoidDexter.png|Null Void Dexter GoopGearDexter.png|Goop Gear Dexter Dexter_steampunk.png|Steampunk Dexter RegularMordecai.png|Regular Mordecai Mordecai_oar.png|Dockside Mordecai PaddleballMordecai.png|Paddleball Mordecai GrimMordecai.png|Grim Mordecai Mordecai_snack.png|Snack Bar Mordecai Mordecai_tophat.png|Iacedrom Mordecai Mordecai_vampireax.png|Vampire Ax Mordecai Mordecai_valhallen.png|Valhallen Mordecai ProtoFourarms.png|Proto Fourarms Fourarms_megas.png|Megas Fourarms Fourarms smackhands.png|Smackhands Fourarms Fourarms_johnny.png|Pompadour Four Arms SpikedFourArms.png|Spiked Fourarms Fourarms_whiteglove.png|Toon Four Arms Fourarms_penny.png|Pom-Pom Four Arms VanillaGumball.png|Vanilla Gumball MarzipanGumball.png|Marzipan Gumball Gumball_magic.png|Magic Gumball WizardGumball.png|Wizard Gumball Gumball_candle.png|Glowing Gumball Gumball fancy.png|Fancy Gumball HexGumball.png|Hex Gumball Gumball_sorcerer.png|Enchanter Gumball First Fionna.png|First Fionna Fionna_flower.png|Flower Fionna Fionna_floaty.png|Fairy Fionna Fionna_silly.png|Funhouse Fionna Fionna_cake.png|Frosting Fionna Normal Marceline.png|Normal Marceline Queen Marceline.png|Queen Marceline Marceline_pb.png|Sweet Marceine Marceline_sunhat.png|Sunscreen Marceline Johnnyb.png|Alpha Bravo Feedback.png|Young Feedback Dexter steampunk.png Finn baseball.png Fionna cake.png Fourarms whiteglove.png Marceline sunhat.png MarzipanGumball.png Mordecai tophat.png Dexter steampunk.png|Steampunk Dexter Finn baseball.png|Baseball Finn Gumball sorcerer.png|Sorcerer Gumball Marceline sunhat.png|Sunhat Marceline SpikedFourArms.png FEATURED SKIN: Steampunk Dexter FEATURED Fusion: Lord Fuse Lord Fuse is the leader and ruler of Planet Fusion, and is the main antagonist of the game. Fuse is the one responsible for the destruction of the world and for creating the Fusions, the evil twins of the Cartoon Network Universe's inhabitants. Most of Fuse's history is shrouded in mystery. He is known to have come from another galaxy, and had existed for least a millenium before that. He has led invasions of countless worlds, the majority of them succeeding.